


A Marshmallow World

by poiregourmande



Series: Drabble Advent Calendar - Christmas 2012 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a marshmallow world in the winter<br/>When the snow comes to cover the ground<br/>It’s the time for play, it’s a whipped cream day<br/>I wait for it the whole year round.</p><p>It’s a yum-yummy world made for sweethearts<br/>Take a walk with your favorite girl<br/>It’s a sugar date, what if spring is late<br/>In winter it’s a marshmallow world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Marshmallow World

“The world turned into a bowl of whipped cream overnight!” Brittany exclaimed, twirling around.

It had snowed all night and the part was really pretty, covered in a thick coat of snow. Finn had called Brittany to go out as soon as he saw – she was the only one he knew who loved snow as much as him.

“Or a giant marshmallow,” Brittany continued, giggling.

“I’m so glad we’ll have a white Christmas after all!” Finn replied.

The sky was clear blue, no clouds in sight, and the sun shined brightly, reflecting off the snow. The scenery reminded Finn of Brittany, blue as her eyes and bright as her smile, and that made him happy. He loved watching her dance around in the snow.

She suddenly grabbed his hands and they waltzed around. It didn’t matter now that he was a poor dancer, or that they looked everything but graceful in their bulky winter clothes. The only thing that mattered was Brittany’s smile and her magical laugh, and the way it made Finn want to forget everything and kiss her.

And so he did, but they were still twirling around so they fell down in the snow, in a tangle of limbs and laughs.

“I think I like you, Finn,” Brittany said with a shy smile.

“I know I like you,” he answered, kissing the tip of her nose and making her giggle. “I really wanna eat marshmallows now,” he added.

“Can we roast them in your fireplace?”

“Sure!”

“Best. Date. Ever.”


End file.
